


Too good to waste

by pearltiddys (AsexualMagneto), teaandsmut



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Bondage, Catra's POV, Dubious Consent, F/F, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Light Dom/sub, fic with art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-04 08:16:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20467898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsexualMagneto/pseuds/pearltiddys, https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaandsmut/pseuds/teaandsmut
Summary: Another one for everyone who wenthhhkjdldksat Adora being tied up all the time in season 3. Smutty version of Catra visiting her bound prisoner in the Crimson Waste.Some dubious consent elements, see notes.Featuring art from pearltiddys!





	Too good to waste

**Author's Note:**

> **Notes on consent:** Adora is mostly willing and very into it but actual consent is sometimes dubious, particularly towards the beginning, so read with caution if necessary. Not much outright denial, some principled resistance. 
> 
> **Other notes for trigger avoidance:** Like in the show, Adora is a prisoner, Catra is her captor, and Adora’s wrists are bound behind her by rope for the duration. In this fic she’s also unwillingly gagged. Catra suggests once that Adora might “want” to be assaulted. One bit of aggressive ponytail-pulling in a sexual context. Use of canon-typical ableist language.
> 
> Adora is gagged from the start in this version.

“Catra, you can’t do this!” Adora blurted out the instant Catra pulled the gag down from her mouth.

“Well, hello to you too.” 

Catra regarded Adora where she knelt on the floor of the former She-Ra’s ruined ship, her wrists bound to a post behind her. Starting with the upper hand for a change, Catra didn’t intend to rush her visit. “What can’t I do this time?” she asked, ready to be unimpressed by Adora’s latest drama.

Adora wasn’t taking well to being bound, twisting to angrily explain something about Hordak and portals. _ Always some crusade, isn’t it, Adora? _Catra already wasn’t really listening. Adora kept trying to gesture while she passionately argued her case and she came up against the limits of her bindings again and again, the rope jumping taut each time. That struck Catra as much more interesting than anything Adora had to say.

Catra crouched in front of her and leaned casually on the sword, observing Adora’s tousled hair and the frantic urgency of her appeals. Adora’s self-righteous attitude was becoming rather repetitive.

"Ugh, do you ever shut up about all that?" Catra tugged the gag back up over Adora's mouth. Adora struggled to evade her, now going on about things hologram women had told her, but eventually Catra managed to muffle her complaints, pleased by another small victory over her.

“You’ll listen to anything weird old holograms tell you, won’t you? You should really try to get over that.”

Adora continued to furiously berate Catra despite the sounds only coming as increasingly incensed squeals. Catra took a loose strand of Adora’s hair and twirled it around her finger. Why did she think any of this would convince Catra to do anything differently when she could beat Adora instead? Why did she still think she could win this? It infuriated Catra, Adora's constant fucking confidence. This was Catra’s turn. Her anger rose suddenly, ready and waiting and sharply pinned on Adora as always. And Adora's open, earnest pleading combined with her losing battle with her restraints… She was practically asking to have the heart ripped out of her. The opportunity to play with her was just too good to waste. 

Catra pushed herself up using the sword. Standing over Adora while she struggled made something cold tighten in Catra’s gut. She tilted her head and took in Adora’s frustration, each pull at the ropes and suppressed sound thrilling Catra a little more. It was delicious seeing her like this, Adora with her power lashed down. All that strength, all held back; Catra almost couldn't stand it. 

Adora was still huffing through her nose and muttering angrily under her gag, pointlessly continuing to use words and sentences. Catra allowed herself a slight smile at the thought of shutting her up. She dragged the side of the sword’s blade slowly down the outside of Adora’s thigh, watching Adora’s muscles tense in response. “You know this is the only reason the Rebellion wants you, don’t you? You’re worthless without it. Just a tool to be used...” 

Adora gave up attempting words and groaned instead. Catra’s eyes snapped back to Adora’s face - she definitely recognised that sound, just a shade away from the needy ones Adora used to make on the rare occasions she let Catra pin her down. Had Adora missed her that much? The coldness in Catra’s gut tightened viciously as she realised she wanted more from Adora - taking physical power from her by force suddenly seemed too simple, too _ easy. _ She wanted something better and she wanted Adora to give it to her.

Adora looked up at her warily. Catra stared hard back at her, feeling almost lightheaded as she held onto the dark, rising need to tear her apart. Adora’s breathing became a little heavier and she shifted her hips, so slightly that Catra wondered if Adora even realised she was doing it and giving herself away. Catra swung the sword over to trail the tip up the inside of Adora’s thigh. “I’m starting to think that’s all you’re good for.”

Adora looked appalled. _ Not quite there yet, Adora? _ That was fine by Catra. She tossed the sword aside with a clatter, adrenaline creeping through her as she prepared to play with her toy. 

Catra tilted her head thoughtfully and said, “You know, I think I like you like this.” Adora closed her eyes and exhaled sharply through her nose. Her brow furrowed with the effort not to display the piqued interest Catra suspected she was feeling. “It suits you.” Adora’s face flushed pink. Catra gently lifted her chin to make her look at her again and a small, wavering moan escaped Adora’s throat. “How’s it working out for you?”

Adora swallowed before raising her chin defiantly. Catra rolled her eyes. “Are we seriously still doing this?” Catra knelt down in front of Adora. “You still want to play the hero? That’s cute. Okay, princess, I’ll bite. Remind me why I should care about whatever crisis you’ve got into this time.” Adora just scowled back at her.

“Come on, Adora,” Catra continued, eyes bright as she goaded her. “Tell me what I can’t do. I promise I won’t do it if you tell me right now.” Adora groaned again, definitely needy this time, and Catra buzzed with anticipation; she could practically taste how close Adora was to letting go. “Uh-huh? And you’re going to stop me?” Catra could hear her own arousal in her voice.

Catra braced one hand on the floor between Adora’s knees, leaning into her personal space so they were almost nose to nose, and reached her other hand around Adora to run her fingers under the rope that bound her wrists. “Are you sure you wouldn’t rather give it up already?” asked Catra. Adora sighed, her eyes half-lidded. Catra pulled back, trailing her hand teasingly up Adora’s arm, taut with muscles, and gave her a smile. “‘Cause it looks to me like you’ve already forgotten about all that.” Adora watched Catra’s mouth and gave a weak grunt of irritation. Catra studied her claws before pushing Adora again. “I don’t think you are going to stop me, Adora. I can do whatever I want to Etheria. And to you.”

Catra lunged for Adora’s neck with her claws out. Adora jumped but when Catra's fingers reached her they only slid softly around to the back of her neck. Adora shivered. Catra jerked Adora’s head forwards so her ear was by Catra’s curling lips. Catra stalled and inhaled heavily as Adora’s scent hit her, heady and amplified by days in the desert and making her want to crush everything, _ everything, _ to irretrievable pieces. She dug her claws into Adora’s skin, preventing Adora from pulling away as her intention crystallised. 

“And everyone can see you're so easy to distract," Catra purred in Adora's ear, barely audible, while Adora stayed conspicuously still, "that they'll all know you let me.”

Adora cried out hard at that, her tone heavy with need and dismay, and Catra released her neck to go straight for the heat between Adora’s legs. Adora moaned as she pushed against Catra’s hand before she could stop herself. “Looks like losing is _ really _ working for you,” said Catra with an eyebrow raised.

Adora glared over the top of her gag and Catra let her fury burn her. She was just too adorable like this, all thwarted rage, fuming at Catra and at her body for betraying her. 

"I know you too well, Adora," Catra grinned. Adora screwed her eyes shut and tried to strangle the sounds coming from her throat. “You can’t hide anything from me.” Catra rubbed her hand between Adora’s legs, pressing the seam against Adora’s centre until the fabric was damp. She pushed the heel of her hand hard against her clit and Adora snapped tense, trying to still her hips. _ Good, _Catra thought. She wanted to earn Adora’s failure.

Catra tugged the fastening of Adora’s trousers open. Adora opened her hazy eyes to hold Catra’s gaze while she slid her hand over her underwear and turned bright red when Catra raised her eyebrows; Adora’s underwear was soaked, wet all over with slick itself soaked through along the centre. Catra had hoped Adora might be unable to look her in the eye while Catra found her in such a mess but instead her chest rose and fell as she as determinedly controlled herself, resolute in her refusal to give in to Catra even as she trembled.

“Aw, so strong, princess. Let’s see what we can do about that.” Catra pushed the fabric of Adora’s underwear aside and held the pads of her fingers to her pussy. She had to make an effort to keep them outside, partly because Adora was so wet that just letting her fingers into their natural curve would cause them to slide in but partly because, _ ugh, _ she wanted to fuck Adora so badly. All her dripping slick and heat, Catra craved it with a raw, visceral need. For a second she wanted nothing more than Adora tight and quivering around her fingers while she broke her. But she could be resolute, too; Adora would give herself up to Catra wrecking her and it would be worth it.

Adora’s eyebrows twitched in a question at Catra’s pause. Catra was unmoved. “Did you think I was going to give you no choice? Would you like that, getting to be fucked by me without giving up your ‘principles’?” Catra swirled her fingertips in a circle across the softness of Adora’s labia and Adora’s abdomen convulsed as her breath hitched hopefully. “You should be so lucky. No." Catra stilled her fingers. "Admit it. You want this. The mighty She-Ra misses having me inside her." 

The resolve was fading from Adora’s eyes. Catra spoke lazily; she was starting to get bored of this when she knew she would have her soon. "You’re weak. And you are going to show me. _ Now.” _

Adora managed to throw Catra one last indignant glare before her expression collapsed in on itself and she tilted her hips to make Catra's fingers slip just inside her. Adora immediately whined; in the position she was kneeling, with her butt against her heels, she could only get the very tips of Catra's fingers inside her no matter how she moved herself. Catra couldn't help but laugh at Adora’s almost stroppy huff at having no friction to show for having broken. Catra made no effort to help her.

Adora had committed to it now though and tried to push up to kneel upright. But her wrist bindings wouldn't move up the post and held her arms down as she pulled against them. Catra moved her hand up with her, still inside her trousers, and watched with amusement as Adora struggled to find a way to get what she wanted. Now she wouldn't look at Catra. She settled for rising as far as she could, arching her back awkwardly to accommodate her bound wrists, and holding her hips at an angle to give Catra access. By the time she had found the right position to wait for Catra she was shaking and breathing hard through her nose. 

Catra gave a delighted squeak of laughter. "Are you done?" Catra still held back, earning an impatient growl from Adora. Catra stroked her fingers gently along Adora’s entrance, taking the time to enjoy how beautifully smooth and yielding she was. “Do you want this?” Adora made an unintelligible sound. “No?” asked Catra, full of honeyed concern. Adora groaned in frustration. “Try again. Do you want this?” Catra watched Adora intently, her own breath quickening at the sight of Adora sweating with the effort of holding herself in position. 

“Mm… Mm-hm,” Adora managed with a brief nod. 

Catra licked her lips, savouring Adora’s desperation, then roughly pushed her fingers in as far as they would go. The loud, jagged sound that dragged from Adora’s throat was exactly what Catra wanted: pained, pleasured, and pissed off.

Catra again resisted the urge to fuck Adora hard and violently, her fingers prickling with the thought, and instead managed to opt for a slower torture. She drew her fingers down to stroke decisively on the front wall of Adora’s cunt, going straight for the spot that she knew worked best for Adora, until she melted into moaning acceptance. With their nuance muted by the gag, Adora’s moans could have been either pleasure or distress and Catra revelled in the ambiguity.

Catra pulsed her fingertips gently but relentlessly in the same spot until Adora began to roll her hips, once or twice threatening to throw off her tense balance as she contorted herself for Catra. Seeing how hard Adora was working to give herself to Catra despite everything was wonderfully satisfying. 

The arch of her back meant Adora’s chin was tipped up to expose her pretty, tender throat, shifting softly with each stifled cry. Catra’s eyes traced every movement intensely as she fucked her, enjoying the visual sign of the vulnerability that she wanted to rip out of Adora. 

Catra moved her thumb to lie along her palm and the extra pressure on her clit pushed Adora’s sounds up several notches. Catra kept at it, focused in her anger, until Adora dissolved into high, urgent moans. Catra went ever-so-slightly faster and Adora’s moans continued to increase in volume and frequency until she couldn’t sustain it anymore and they subsided to soft, pathetic little sounds.

“You know, I think you’re actually louder with the gag on.”

Adora didn’t respond to that. She was working so hard to balance now that her legs and abdomen were visibly trembling with exertion. Loose strands of her hair were wet against her forehead and her breathing was shallow. She was close to her limit for physically holding herself in this position but was determined not to fall back and cause Catra’s hand to be pulled away. _ Tch, typical Adora. _Her muscles would give way soon whether Adora let them or not and Catra was loathe to let her prize slip away because Adora wasn’t up to the task.

Sighing theatrically at having to assist, Catra grabbed a handful of Adora’s jacket and pulled it towards her to hold Adora in place. Adora gratefully relaxed and Catra had to pull back hard to take Adora’s weight in order to keep her hips where they were. “Feels good to lose, doesn’t it, Adora?” Catra hissed through teeth gritted with effort. Catra knew she wouldn’t be able to hold her there for long, the strain was already starting to distract her from working her fingers in Adora’s cunt. _ You had better fucking come soon, Adora. _

Now that Adora no longer had to focus on keeping herself balanced, fresh wetness ran over Catra’s fingers where she continued to stroke them against Adora’s front wall. She looked almost calm and Catra saw that she had no resistance left, her body and mind were out of energy. She was just waiting for it to happen. Catra’s breath caught at this stripped-back version of Adora, eyes rolled back and eyelids fluttering in anticipation. The level of control Catra had was dizzying. Holding Adora’s near-limp body up by her jacket and with her fingers inside her, Catra literally and figuratively had Adora in the palm of her hand. 

When Adora finally fell apart Catra almost didn’t notice at first, so subtle was the final crumbling of her defence. Only when Catra felt Adora’s pussy start to tighten in waves around her fingers did she realise that she had her. Adora’s chest convulsed with short, erratic breaths but beyond that her body was too spent for any visible indication of the pulsing orgasm Catra could feel. _ Oh, gorgeous. _ Knowing that Adora was softly, silently collapsing before her was exquisite. Catra worked her fingers with cold calculation to tease more from her and was rewarded with a few surprisingly strong twitches rocking Adora’s surrendered body. 

There was something beautiful about Adora’s outward serenity while Catra made her burn up inside, feeling Adora’s response directly around her fingers and imagining how it was poisoning her beneath the surface. It made Catra breathless. Adora slowed into sighs and Catra basked in the last few waves, thinking of each one as another piece of Adora’s strength falling away.

Once it was clear Adora was done, Catra dropped her.

Adora fell straight back down to her haunches and Catra’s soaking wet fingers were pulled from her. Catra watched impassively while Adora slumped forward, her bindings pulling tight and her forehead resting on Catra’s chest. 

For a second, Catra felt only utter relief at Adora’s incapacitation. She could breathe. Then Adora stirred and the necessity of striking her opponent so hard that she couldn't recover flooded back. She couldn’t let up yet. She had to take everything from Adora. And she had to deal with the heavy heat tugging at her abdomen _ somehow _.

Catra pushed Adora off her. She swayed slightly but had recovered sufficiently to remain upright on her own. Although she could just about focus on Catra again, Adora’s eyes were heavy and dull. Catra loved that it turned her on to see her like this; it was a relief in a different way to be able to just enjoy playing with her with uncomplicated malice.

Adora gave a few suggestive whimpers. _ Way to make it easy for me, Adora. _ She was so transparent in her need that Catra almost laughed again. But she was done with that.

Catra stood and Adora looked up hopefully, perking up considerably. Catra worked her leggings and underwear down with her thumbs and Adora’s eyes widened when she saw the line of slick that was pulled down with them. She lifted her chin expectantly.

Catra braced her clean hand on the post Adora was tied to and planted her feet by Adora’s knees so her cunt was in front of her covered mouth. Adora wavered at Catra’s scent. _ Fuck, she’s so dense. _Adora practically vibrated as she waited for her turn. Catra slid her fingers slowly either side of her clit and trailed Adora’s slick through her dripping wet centre. When she curled her sopping fingers into her pussy, Adora looked genuinely confused for a second until she squealed with indignation at the realisation that she wasn’t going to get to participate. 

Catra smiled down at Adora as she began fucking herself. Adora continued to protest her disappointment and nudged her mouth against the back of Catra’s hand through her gag. She whimpered pleadingly, agitated and unable to breathe back in quickly enough through her nose, almost choking herself in her effort to convey to Catra what she wanted.

Catra mimicked her noises back at her before adding in a saccharine drawl, “Oh, I know, princess. You want to make me come yourself?”

Adora nodded eagerly. _ Ugh. _

“Tough shit. I don’t see why I should give you anything.”

Noticing the catch in Catra's voice, Adora desperately nudged her mouth against Catra’s hand again anyway and Catra lost her patience. “No!” Catra grabbed Adora’s ponytail with her free hand and yanked it back hard, her temper blazing. “You don’t just get to have everything you want.” 

Adora looked shocked and Catra feared for a second that she’d gone too far. Then Adora gave a petulant huff and averted her gaze, scowling. Catra cautiously let go of her hair and leaned against the post again. When she was satisfied that Adora was going to obey her, however sulkily, she resumed sliding her fingers purposefully in and out of her cunt. “That’s better.” She pushed Adora’s slick in deeper, her pussy clenching at the sharp satisfaction of having some intimate aspect of Adora inside herself like this. Catra moaned her best noises, the ones she knew Adora always liked the most, to broadcast the extent of her pleasure that Adora wasn't allowed to be the cause of.

“Ah - you really should be getting some of this, Adora. Nn… It’s so hot in here.” The sound of Catra’s fingers was loud in the echoey chamber. “I’m so much wetter than usual, ahh... Shame you’re missing out.”

Adora’s pained sounds and her continued frustration as she fell fully for the bait were intoxicating. The pressure at Catra’s clit was soon building towards breaking point and she switched to rubbing hard, taking in Adora's distress and thinking of how much she wanted to hurt her. Adora’s name was on the tip of her tongue - stupid, beautiful, frustrating _ Adora - _but she managed to hold it back, refusing to give her that.

Catra felt herself close to losing control and almost pulled back, reluctant to open herself up to it. But then she decided _ fuck it, let her see me out of control _and rubbed fast and uncaring, with Adora’s slick in her cunt and her clit burning under her palm.

Catra concentrated on the defeated look in Adora's eyes as she spilled herself over her fingers. Her cunt throbbed as the hot burst filled her from the centre, right by Adora’s dumb mouth, and Catra nearly blacked out while she came in front of her. She stopped looking at her while she rode out her orgasm, forgetting to breathe and almost forgetting that anything else existed. It went on, perfectly charmed from her clit like it was when she was alone: hot, silent and fuck all to do with fucking Adora.

After, Catra fought to take steady breaths and bring her shaking limbs back under control. When she eventually came back to herself, Adora was glaring up at her, knowing she was beaten but her eyes still flashing with defiance. That wouldn’t do. Torturing Adora on her knees was delightful but Catra would only be satisfied when Adora was forced to see how much she would debase herself for Catra.

Catra hiked her leggings back up and tugged Adora’s gag down. Her mouth was a thin line of annoyance and Catra was over thinking her stroppiness was cute. Colouring her voice with feigned sympathy, Catra said, “Aww, poor thing. Did you want a taste?” Catra held her slick-covered fingers out for Adora, wrist slack with indifference. Adora just looked at them. Catra rolled her eyes at her slowness and rested the back of her fingers on Adora’s lips. Adora startled when she realised Catra’s suggestion and hurriedly turned her face away, squeezed her eyes shut and bit her mouth closed. 

Catra waited, looking away with studied disinterest. She felt Adora’s lips soften and fall open, shaky breaths brushing over her wet skin. She didn’t miss the tip of Adora’s tongue briefly flitting against her fingers, followed swiftly by a shake of her head. _ Too slow, Adora. _

“Well, if you don’t want it...” Catra moved her fingers away and Adora trailed weakly after them, mouth watering. Catra smiled and held them further back until Adora strained at her ties to follow. Catra was tempted to see how stupid she could make Adora look by having her follow her fingers around but then Adora caved, took the tips in her mouth and sobbed with relief.

Smirking darkly at the sight, Catra slid her fingers into Adora’s mouth. She tipped her head back to take them and sucked on their combined slick with desperate enthusiasm. Catra ran her fingers across Adora’s tongue and Adora lapped up the taste, moaning at Catra fucking her mouth. She tried to reach more slick until she almost gagged then pulled back in order to switch to small, fast licks around Catra’s knuckles. Adora was completely absorbed in trying to find more while Catra moved her hand around for her.

Then Catra decided they were done here. She pulled her hand away to a whine from Adora. She looked properly done in at last, with slick and saliva around her mouth, her hair plastered to her face with sweat and, best of all, a lost expression in her eyes. Catra gave her a withering look. “And you thought you had a chance of stopping me from doing anything?”

Adora just moaned weakly in response. When she finally gathered enough wits to speak, the breathy croak of Catra’s name that fell from her lips sounded like victory.

Catra smiled lazily, supposing that she should find out if Adora actually had any useful information now that she’d had her fun with her. “Is there anything else you’re desperate to tell me?”

**Author's Note:**

> And then Adora tells Catra about Shadow-weaver and we all know what happened after that.
> 
> Kudos are much appreciated and if you have anything nice to say then comments are very welcome!
> 
> teaandsmut: [Tumblr](https://teaandsmut.tumblr.com) [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.social/teaandsmut) [Twitter](https://twitter.com/teaandsmut) pearltiddys: [Twitter](https://twitter.com/pearltiddys)


End file.
